


Cuddles on NYE

by animeconfession12



Category: GOT7, jacky - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeconfession12/pseuds/animeconfession12
Summary: I wrote this for Eva. Eva you are the best amd I hope you enjoy this work cause I enjoyed writting it for you. 🍓💚
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Cuddles on NYE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairy (laterie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/gifts).



The room would have been quiet if it hadn't been for the echoes of short kisses that were quiet and soothing. The boy's hand was going through the freshly dyed hair of a guy lying on his chest in some easy half-dream. The sleepy boy's hand was wrapped around the waist of the other, and his cheek rested on the meek material of a nearly washed sweatshirt

He nuzzled mumbling, he was even tired to change the clothes he had been wearing on his work, heck, he was tired to even move or breath. The moment he got into the house he shared with his boyfriend, he stumbled to the room where the boy was and just let himself fall face into the mattres. Mark, that observed him with great curiosity, chuckled, crawling closer on the bed until Jackson's tired head was nestled into his lap against the material of TW merch.

He then, commented lazily how dare Mark wipe his cheetos covered fingers against it on which Mark only chuckled saying he'd wash it and that there's no reason Jackson should think it'll get ruined. But then Jackson added that he doesn't want to lay on greasy sweatpants which caused Mark to roll his eyes and do what his boyfriend asks of him removing them and jumping into his old sweats with tie that hung just below his V line.

Although Jackson had been tired he managed to throw in some dirty comments and chuckle when Mark joined him in theur shared bed. Older figured out Jackson might feel more comfortable laying on his ches covered with mint colored hoodie. His hair was ruffled and shaded his dark chocolate eyes which observed Jackson's tired face. Puppy features appeared and younger wasn't even aware that he pursued his lip into a pout as his cheeks reddened. 

Mark brushed away his strawberry shade brown hair from his face and caressed his cheeks, brushing just under the eye whethere the crease of under eyes' bags was evident, and then he brushed his cold fingers against the tip of younger's nose and the traced over the closed lids. 

"Ennnn...." Jacky lazily slurred and rubbed his itchy nose against the hoodie, "It tickles..." 

"Dummy." Mark chuckled and kissed his puppy on the forehead couple of times while pulling his hair back to his forehead was accesable, "How was today GaGa?" 

"Tiring... I just wanted to go home and cuddle you." He admitted and lifted his head just enough to kiss Mark's neck and the corner of the jaw just below the meek of the ear, "You used my Armani." 

"You mean my Armani?" Mark chuckled and pressed his lips down onto younger's and nibble at his upper lips before giving him an angel's kisses. Jackson only hummed soflty and continued to kiss older's neck, under the jaw and towards the collarbones nuzzling into the smell of strong Armani cologne mixed with some L'oreal after shave gel.

"And L'oreal... damn Yien." he smirked and kissed Mark's jaw once again as his hair tickled older's cheek.

"I have rich boyfriend, what do I say?" Older joked softly, cradling his hand through Jacky's hair once again.

"What am I? Your sugar daddy?" 

"I'm not quite sure, but you seem kind of sweet so maybe?" Mark joked and grabbed Jacky's jaw gently pulling him up for the kiss that he pressed against the corner of younger's lips.

"Sugar baby." 

"Your sugar baby." older laughed again, pampering the soft kisses against the meeknes of the cheek of the latter.

"Cheesy." Jackson smiled and hid his head in crook of older's neck, "Sometimes I think we should really get married you know?" 

"Jackson Wang are you proposing me on New Year's eve?" pampering more kisses against younger's head and laughing.

"Maybe? If you say yes then I am, if you say no then I am joking." 

"I'll think about it hmm?" He whispered and then his laugh broke in the room.

"What's there to think about it's just simple yes or no?" Younger lifted up and eyed his boyfriend. He pouted once again and fixed his bangs. His big puppy eyes stared at Mark and Mark only smiled.

"I'm indecisive. I need time to think you know. I can't make that big decision in such short time." 

"How long?" Jackson asked bluntly and stared at his boyfriend, looking at the hand that played with the rim of the hoodie.

"Long." Mark chuckled and bit his fucking lip that Jackson's stomach flipped at the sight of older sucking up his lower lip, looking at him mischievously under the fringe.

"Is there any way I can speed up the process?" Unconsciosly licking his lips, his gaze followed the delicate hand that lifted hoodie up to the tie of the sweats were presented to him just below the sharp v line that disappeared just beneath the waistband.

"I don't know. What do you offer?" His hand played with the tie of the sweats, teasing the edge of the waistband with his fingers. Jackson shifted, sinking his knees into the mattress and spread Mark's legs widely to nestle in between the thighs. He pressed soft kiss against the crease of v line and then trailed his lips under the belly button, arising the goosebumps beneath the lips.

"I can offer much." He breathed warm breath against the skin of older boy, his breath fanned against the surface of the slightly cold skin, lips barely brushing over and when he look up he cursed.

Mark looked at him half lidded, biting his lips sinking his canines into the meeknes of plump red lips. Damn Jackson would do anything if he could always see Mark wrecked like this. Eyes glossy and lips slightly swollen. Jackson tugged at the tie, giving Mark a curious look, "Lube En." 

Mark had hard time opening the drawer and tossing the bottle to Jacks who placed it aside and palmed the half-erected cock over sweatpants mouthing the outline of the organ. Yien moved a bit so he rested against the pillow, Jackson sucking on his hip and putting pressure onto the bulge. Older moaned breathlessly bitting onto his index finger. Glossily staring at his puppy, that sucked at his hipbone creating a swollen bruise.

Lifting his hips so Jackson can remove his sweats down the thighs and leave him bare with his cock almost fully hard.

Jackson leaned in and took shaft into his warm palm and started pampering the base with sucks and kisses, as barely noticable pubic hair tickled his nose. Mark whimpered and tangled his hand into Jackson's tousled strawberry brown hair gently holding it there.

"This is some really handsome cock." Jackson uttered.

"Are you seriously t-talking to my dick you dickhead???" Mark cursed under his breath at the sudden remark and as Jackson continued to salivate the shaft and the rub over it with his hand.

"It's a living thing Mark. Of course I am." Jackson said as he spat on smore more saliva that it dribbled down to Mark's pulsating hole. Jackson bended older, tossing other's legs over his shoulders and kneeling on the mattress. Fingers smeared the saliva over the hole as he slipped one finger in.

"Jackson.... use lube god damn it. It's been awhile." He cursed and younger listemed squeezing some lube onto his fingers and circled around the hole, as he continued to lick the shaft and suck onto sides.

"Can you give a hickey onto a dick?" Jackson asked between the licks at the tip when Mark widened his eyes despite heating up and breathing heavily.

"Are you real????" Mark choked out when one finger slipped into his hole and he covered his mouth closing his eyes.

"Yes?" 

"Jackson you are not biting my dick and leaving a hickey there!" older managed breath out as 2nd finger slipped in and younger mischievously smiled crooking them so the pleasure Mark felt was immense.

"I didn't hear you what did you say?" He said and crooked them again as Mark kept biting his index finger that his canines almost tore the skin but he remained silent whimpering and leaving muffled moans.

"Nothing? Good." He chuckled and took the cock inside of his mouth working his mouth and hand in sync, making sure to hit the specific bundle of nerves and well as to tease the tip with his tongue. Mark arched, and humped up from the pleasure bitting the back of his hand now leaving serious marks.

Younger loved when he could get older this wrecked and good for him. His fingers sped up to a certain pace, head swallowing the dick almost to the base. Older screamed. I screamed and it echoed in the room, and into Mark's ears when he blushed, but he couldn't stop series of moans and cries slipping past his lips. He squished the sheets, throwing his head back, and arching from immense pleasure.

Jackson detached from the cock, thread of saliva and precome connecting his swollen lips with the tip of the cock as nuzzled into the side of the shaft. He pressed light kiss, but before older realized what he was about to do he tangled his hands into younger's hair and tried to push him off of him.

"Jacks... hey... don't--- FUCK!" He hissed. Jackson's teeth gently sinked into the sensitive skin of the cock and sucked on the same meanwhile still moving his hand in steady pace. Older boy only managed to whimper and moan as his orgasm was about to reach. Jackson sucked good, rimming the boy and speeding up his hand that got older's hips to stutter, "Jacks stop... please stop I'm gonna come!!!" 

But younger only stopped sucking but never stopped his hand. With swollen lips he sucked onto them, licking them and saying, "Say you'll marry me." 

"Huh? It's not fair...." Mark gasped when Jacks hit the bundle of nerves.

"It is, say you'll marry me." 

"Yes. Oh god Yes.... just please please please...." he breathed heavily when he was being jerked off, and fingered at the same time, lips agape and hips stuttering when he finally released onto Jackson's hand breathing heavily and trying to regain the view as all blacked out from a bliss. Younger male kissed his inner thihgs, giving it small bites and sucks leaving a trail of hickeys.

"You are so hot Yien." He said when he untangled from Mark and kissed his ankles softly. Another whimpered and pushed himself against the cushions, wrapping his fingers around his softened dick.

"You seriously gave me a dick hickey? What's wrong with you?" Yien remarked still breathing heavily when latter kissed him on the cheek and corner of the lips and then neck.

"You're just way to stunning. I couldn't resist." He admitted, pressing short kiss against Mark's swollen lips.

"God... no more cuddles for you." 

"Wh- no! It's not fair. You said you'll think if I offer you something good and I did don't be such a pussy." Jackson argued with narrowed eyes.

"But I said yes? Haven't I? I didn't mention anything about cuddles so no more cuddles for you." 

"So, are... are you serious about marrying me? I mean was that yes for real?" He questioned. Older just leaned in for a kiss, before detaching and lifting up from the bed. Confused eyes followed him as he cleaned and put on the sweats and left the room.

Clueless Jacky followed into the kitchen where he found Mark making a tea like nothing had happened.

"Was it yes???" 

"I don't know." 

"What do you mean you don't know??? You said yes." Jacky argued with a pout as his gaze locked with olders.

"I don't see the ring Wang? You can't propose without a ring. RUDE!" He said sarcastically rolling his tired eyes pretending, sitting on the couch with warm cup of tea. Younger had followed his moves with narrowed eyes, and lips agape.

"I bought you thousands of them! Are you kidding me?" 

"No, you haven't bought me engagement ring." He replied.

"Yien you are not being fair okay? I got us thousands of couple necklaces and bracelets and rings and you ask me now for one more????" He said and Mark shrugged with his shoulders like he doesn't care. Sipping his tea and smiling mischievously, "If I get the ring is that a yes from you?" 

"Maybe." he said calmly. Jackson twisted his face and plopped next to Mark to pout. His eyes glossy and latter couldn't simply resist when he gave in, "You don't have to get the ring, but yeah it's a yes from me." 

"Really?" when he got a nod he kissed his boyfriend deeply. The boy could've tasted himself on younger's tongue but he couldn't quite care. It was the best new year's eve so far.


End file.
